Baby Mine (Lilo version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Chip, Dale, and the Lost Animal Children, still wearing their grass skirts, leis, hibiscus flowers, and leaf wristlets and anklets, had returned to the hideout still singing the alien song. Chip, Dale, and the Lost Animal Children: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the alien friendly? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Lilo (now wearing mint green pajamas that consists of an undershirt and pants) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Stitch entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Stitch announced before greeting in Gantus's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Animal Children greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Chip called. "How!" Dale repeated. Then Stitch walked to Lilo in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother." he said. He called again in Gantu's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Lilo grunted. "Oh, Lilo, is that all you gotta say?" Stitch asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Angel." Lilo said sarcastically, as she walked away. "Angel?" asked Stitch, confused on what she meant. "Chip?" Lilo called, as Chip and Dale danced around again, whooping, "Dale! Take off those hula outfits and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Chip repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Dale protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "But, boys," Lilo said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home?" asked Chip. "Mm-hmm." Lilo said. "Oh, Lilo, we don't wanna go home." Dale said. It was then that Stitch jumped in front of Chip and Dale. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Stitch, let's stop pretending and be practical." Lilo said, but Stitch ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Stitch called, as he walked into his room. The animal children cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Lilo said. Lilo tried to talk to Chip and Dale again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Dale agreed. "But you can't. You need a mother." Lilo said, as she removed the grass skirt, pink hibiscus, red lei, and wristband from Dale and helped him into a pair of blue pajamas that consists of a nightgown, "We all do." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were tied upside down by Babs Seed as they continued pretending to be hula dancers. "Aren't you our mother, Lilo?" asked Dale. "Oh, Dale, of course not. Surely you haven't forgotten our real step''mother?" Lilo said. "Did she have live underwater and wear gold scales?" asked Dale. "Oh no, Dale," Lilo smiled. "That was Cleo." "Cleo? That name sounds familiar." Chip wondered, as he put on a pair of red pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. The Lost Animal Children seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Babs Seed said. "What was she like?" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon asked in unison. "I don't know." Babs Seed said, as she let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Skippy said. "That's no mother!" Babs Seed snapped, as she shoved him aside. Babs Seed tackled Skippy, Kovu, and Tweety, and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Animal Children were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, children. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Lilo said. The animal children stopped fighting, removed their hula costumes, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Skippy was wearing a purple nightshirt. Babs Seed was wearing yellow pajamas. Diamond Tiara was wearing a floor-length, violet nightgown and ankle-length yellow pantalettes. Silver Spoon was wearing a floor-length blue nightgown, ankle-length, white pantalettes, and a pink sleeping mask. Kovu was wearing green pajamas. Tweety was wearing baby blue footy pajamas. "Tell us." Kovu said. "Yes, tell us." added Tweety. "Please, Lilo?" Babs Seed said. "Well, a mother, a ''real mother, whether married or divorced," Lilo explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as she brushed a few tears from Dale's eyes. Lilo: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Br'er Fox and the animal villains, thanks to Bianca's help, found Stitch's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Lilo: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the animal children listened to the powerful sound of Lilo's voice, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Tweety felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Stitch was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Lilo's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Lilo: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give just for the right to hold you Outside, Br'er Bear and the animal villains also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Br'er Fox was just waiting. Br'er Bear took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Br'er Fox's vest, but Br'er Fox shushed him. Lilo: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Lilo saw that Dale was asleep and tucked in him. Lilo: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the animal children started to cry. "That's beautiful, Lilo!" Babs Seed sobbed, "Wish I could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Lilo smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Tweety asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his beak. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Tweety." Lilo reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Dale woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Dale." Lilo said, "But we have Pocahontas as our stepmother." "I propose we leave for home at once!" Chip said, as he got out of the pajamas and put his bomber jacket and fedora back on. "Can I go too, Lilo?" Babs Seed asked. "Me too, Lilo!" Silver Spoon called. "I wanna go!" Kovu called. "All right, children, all right!" Lilo said, "I'm sure stepmother would be glad to have you. Err… that is, if Stitch doesn't mind." At that moment, Stitch walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Kovu. "Oh dear!" Lilo said, realizing how upset Stitch was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Chip asked. Dale and the animal children got out of their pajamas while Dale put his Hawaiian shirt back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The animal children cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Stitch then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Lilo took off her pajamas, and put her muumuu and sandals back on. Then she went in front of Stitch's room. "Stitch?" She asked but she knew there would be no changing Stitch's mind. "Goodbye, Stitch." She went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least she thought she was going home. When she got out, she saw that Chip, Dale, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Tweety tied and gagged by the animal villains. "Chip! Dale!" she gasped. She was about to scream, but Foxy Loxy grabbed her mouth. "All right, men, take them away!" Br'er Fox ordered. And so, poor Lilo and the children were taken away to the pirate ship. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Br'er Bear, to take care of Experiment 626!" Br'er Fox said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Br'er Fox, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Br'er Bear asked. "Aye, that it would, Br'er Bear." said Br'er Fox, "But I've given my word to Bianca, not to lay a finger or a hook on Experiment 626." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And old Br'er Fox never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Br'er Fox and his partner in crime went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs